Forever Forsaken
by RinsDarkMagician
Summary: Inuyasha tells his friends the tragic story of how him and Sesshomaru realized their love for each other. SessInu
1. Chapter 1

This story is dedicated to **Lita Kitsune and Hiei666. **Since they liked my other Sesshomaru/Inuyasha story I thought I would write this one dedicated to them. I hope you both like it!

Inuyasha and his friends were walking down an empty road. They were returning from a battle with Sesshomaru. Inuyasha wasn't really hurt, but at the same time he didn't cause Sesshomaru any damage either. This was mostly because Sesshomaru had acted very strange in this battle.

"What came over Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha was silent. He remembered the battle that had just occurred a few minutes before.

As always Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were fighting, neither of them winning or losing. Sesshomaru had remained calm throughout the whole battle except for the end. He had jumped on Inuyasha, his hand turning green from the poison he was about to deliver to him. Him and Inuyasha both fell to the ground. Sesshomaru's face was buried in Inuyasha's neck. He looked up to see Inuyasha's face much closer than it should have been. His eyes got wide and he immediately jumped off of him. He slowly backed away from him.

"Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha had called to him.

Sesshomaru shook his head slowly. "No. We can't. It's forbidden." He had whispered. He turned on his heal and walked away from them. Inuyasha didn't bother to call his name again. He knew he wouldn't respond. He hung his head low as he walked back to his friends.

"Let's go." He said.

Now they were walking down the road, not doing anything in particular. Inuyasha had remained quiet even while his friends were asking him questions.

"What was Sesshomaru talking about when he said 'its forbidden.'"? Miroku asked.

Inuyasha remained quiet.

"Inuyasha! We're asking you questions and your just ignoring us! Talk to us, Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled at him.

"What's there to talk about?" Inuyasha asked in a low voice.

"Sesshomaru. What did he mean by those things he said?" Kagome told him.

Inuyasha stopped walking and turned to face his friends. He gave them a look that they had never seen before. It was a mixture of sadness and anger. He glared at them with sad eyes.

"Sesshomaru and I have a terrible secret. He was reminded of that secret today. We did something terrible and forbidden." Inuyasha said.

Kagome looked at him with wide eyes. Shippo was the one to speak up.

"What did you two do?" he asked.

"Something terrible. I would rather not talk about it. Can we just go?" Inuyasha said.

Sango nodded her head. "Of course. Let's get going."

They made it to Kaede's village. It was nighttime when they got there. Inuyasha hadn't said a word the whole journey and when they got to the village he fell asleep without a word to anyone.

"What do you think Inuyasha and Sesshomaru did?" Sango asked when they were sure Inuyasha was asleep.

"Who knows?" Kagome said.

Miroku felt an itch on his cheek. He wasn't sure what it was. He slapped his cheek and saw Myoga fall into his hand.

"Myoga? What are you doing here?" he asked.

Myoga popped back up like a spring. "Just came by for a visit. I would have gone for Master Inuyasha's blood, but he's asleep and it won't do to wake him up."

"Myoga?" Kagome said. "You've known Sesshomaru and Inuyasha for a long time now, right?"

"Of course. I've known those two boys since they were just babies." Myoga said proudly.

"Then what do you know of their terrible and forbidden secret?" she asked.

Myoga suddenly froze. He slowly turned toward Kagome. "Their terrible and forbidden secret? Sorry, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do! You're lying!" Shippo yelled at him.

"No! I don't know a thing!" Myoga yelled. He tried to hop away, but Sango squished him first.

"Just tell us what you know." She said.

"I can't. Master Inuyasha will torture me then Lord Sesshomaru will kill me. If you want to know so much then ask one of them. It's not my place to reveal their private matters!" Myoga said to them.

Kagome was about to say something when she heard a voice behind her.

"Leave him alone. He has nothing to do with this." Inuyasha said.

The others turned to look at him. They noticed he was gazing at the entrance. They turned and saw Sesshomaru standing there.

"Let the flea go." He said calmly. Sango nodded her head. She let him go and he hopped on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Inuyasha. Do you plan to tell them our secret?" Sesshomaru asked him.

"They are my best friends, Sesshomaru. I've been deceiving them this whole time. They have a right to know the truth." Inuyasha said to him. Inuyasha was still sitting on the ground. He never did like to look up at Sesshomaru but he had to do that anyway since he was shorter than him. He figured a few more feet lower couldn't hurt.

"Please, think this over." Myoga interjected.

"I have. If it's ok with Sesshomaru then I want to tell them the truth." Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru looked at him a little while then nodded his head. "Go ahead. If you trust them so much then they shouldn't care. But aren't you scared? Aren't you scared they will shun you like all the others?"

"Yes. I am. I am very scared. But I trust them so I can only hope they won't reject me." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru nodded his head then left.

Inuyasha looked at his friends. They were waiting patiently for him to tell them his secret. He took a deep breath. The words that came out of his mouth were the most unexpected words any of them ever imagined.

"I don't know how you guys are going to react to this, but…. me and Sesshomaru are in love." Inuyasha said slowly.

Inuyasha watched as his friend's eyes grew wide. Kagome let out a small gasp. Myoga shook his head.

"In love? But how? You two are brothers." Kagome said.

Inuyasha sighed and began him and his brother's tragic love story….

Hope you like it so far! Now please review! It won't take you long! Just review! And I really, really hope that Lita Kitsune and Hiei666 like this story. (Considering it's for them.)


	2. How It Began

I would like to thank **sessho kikyo ripley **for reviewing my story. And I hope Lita Kitsune and hiei666 like it too.

Inuyasha began to tell his friends how him and Sesshomaru realized they loved each other….

Inuyasha was looking for his older brother. Their father had sent him to find the future heir because he was having some other lords over and he wanted to introduce Sesshomaru to them. Inuyasha knew Sesshomaru's favorite hiding place and had gone straight there to find him. There was a forest behind the manor that they lived in. All the trees in it were full of sakura blossoms. Inuyasha walked through the pink forest and tried to spot Sesshomaru. Inuyasha laughed to himself.

He always thought it was ironic that he was taller than Sesshomaru. Apparently, Inuyasha was growing faster than Sesshomaru was and the younger brother was now taller than Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru only came up to his neck. He knew that one day Sesshomaru would be taller than him, like a big brother should, but until then he was going to enjoy himself.

He was about to give up his search and tell his father he couldn't find Sesshomaru when the unexpected happened. Sesshomaru jumped out from behind a tree and pounced on Inuyasha. They both went toppling to the ground. Sesshomaru started laughing. Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh too.

"Sesshomaru, that's three days in a row. My back is killing me. When are you going to stop?" Inuyasha said between laughs.

"I'm sorry. It's just so fun. The word 'sneaky' is obviously not a part of your vocabulary." Sesshomaru laughed.

Inuyasha kept laughing. He was suddenly aware that Sesshomaru was on top of him. His heart started to race. He wasn't sure why that was happening. Every time he was around Sesshomaru he would get this odd feeling. He couldn't explain it.

Sesshomaru was trying hard not to show Inuyasha how nervous he was about being on top of him. He kept laughing. He didn't know why he was always so nervous around Inuyasha. The feeling he felt when Inuyasha was near was indescribable. So he didn't bother to mention it.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said when they finished laughing. "Father says he needs you to come back to the house. He wants to show you off to some lords or something like that."

Sesshomaru gave an annoyed look. "I'm not going."

"What? Why not?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because I hate doing things like that. I hate being the heir to the throne. I never get to have any fun. It's not fair."

Sesshomaru laid his head down on Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha tried to ignore the way his heart sped up.

"Ok. I'll tell dad I couldn't find you." Inuyasha said.

"No. Stay here with me, Inuyasha. Don't go back." Sesshomaru said looking up.

Inuyasha felt strangely sad when Sesshomaru took his head off of his chest. "You want me to stay?"

Sesshomaru nodded his head.

"Ok. I won't leave then."

Sesshomaru smiled then laid his head back on Inuyasha chest. Inuyasha put one arm around Sesshomaru's waist and used the other to stroke his hair. Sesshomaru smiled to himself. It finally hit him why he was so nervous around Inuyasha. He knew that Inuyasha could never feel the same way about him. He was ashamed that he was feeling this way at all. He shut his eyes and tried not to think about it.

'_Am I really in love with Sesshomaru?'_ Inuyasha thought to himself. He knew he couldn't deny it. He loved Sesshomaru. But he could never tell him. Father would kill him. He would admire him from afar.

"So how long do you plan on staying here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Until the other people leave the house." Sesshomaru said not looking up.

Inuyasha nodded his head as best he could since he was lying on the ground. He could feel Sesshomaru's breathing get lighter, and then it would get heavier again.

"Sesshomaru, are you sleepy?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru blushed. "Yes. I guess I am."

"Then go to sleep." Inuyasha whispered.

Sesshomaru smiled. "Ok." He said in a small voice. Then he slowly fell asleep.

Inuyasha felt Sesshomaru's steady breathing. He shut his eyes. "Go to sleep, beloved." He whispered into the wind. He opened his eyes again and watched the sakura blossoms fly in the air. "Go to sleep."

"_That was when I first realized how I felt about Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said to his friends. _

_Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku stared at Inuyasha with large eyes as he told his story. _

"_You two got along pretty well." Miroku stated._

"_Of course. We were best friends. Inseparable. It's only a coincidence that all the terrible things that happened to us started only a few months after I found out I loved him." Inuyasha said sadly. _

"_What kind of terrible things happened to you two?" Kagome asked. _

'_They're in for the ride of their lives.' Myoga thought. _

I guess I should say that the part in italics takes place in the present and the part in regular font is when Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are teens. I thought it would be fun to make Inuyasha taller then Sesshomaru. Anyway, review!


	3. Truth to Lies

Well, I'm glad Lita Kisune liked my story. Here's some more.

"_Sesshomaru's tail_ _was always a big problem for him." Inuyasha said. _

(A/N: Remember about that tail. I think it's a boa. Not a tail. But it's always fun to pretend.)

"_How come?" Shippo asked. _

_Inuyasha gave him an odd look. "What do you mean? Isn't it obvious? His tail is so much longer than him so I had to keep reminding him to keep it on his shoulder. That's why he has it like that now." _

"_Why couldn't he just keep the way it was? Why did he have to put it on his shoulder?" Kagome asked. _

"_Because if he dragged it on the ground it would get dirty and you can't be dirty if you're a demon lord." Inuyasha told them. _

"_I see. Of course." Miroku said. _

"_Yea. But he didn't have to worry about it that one day. The day he first fought by himself." Inuyasha said. _

Inuyasha was watching Sesshomaru rest in his bed. He sat down on the edge and turned to face his father.

"Is Sesshomaru ok?" he asked.

"Yes. He's fine. This was the first time he fought without me to help him. He'll be ok." Their father said.

Inuyasha nodded his head and looked at Sesshomaru. He looked so beautiful just lying there. His hair was spread out around his face and his lips were only slightly parted. Inuyasha couldn't keep his heart from racing.

"You keep an eye on Sesshomaru. I'm going to get him a wet cloth." Their father said. He left the room.

Inuyasha kept staring at Sesshomaru. He crawled next to him and lay down. He started stroking his hair.

"I'm sorry I feel this way about you. I don't want to hurt you. I know that if I told you how I felt you would be so sad. And I don't want you to be sad." Inuyasha whispered. He lifted his head to get a better look at the sleeping Sesshomaru.

"I don't want to hurt you. But…. I…." Inuyasha leaned in and kissed Sesshomaru. It was a small kiss at first but then he deepened it. He ran his tongue along Sesshomaru's teeth then started playing with Sesshomaru's own tongue. He started to feel the silk of the blue kimono his brother was wearing. Then he ran his hand through Sesshomaru's hair. That one moment was total bliss.

"Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked up to see his father standing in the doorway. He looked from Sesshomaru to his father.

"Father. This isn't…. I mean…."

Inu no Taisho ran to Inuyasha and grabbed him by the collar. He flew down the stairs and slammed Inuyasha against the wall. Izayoi jumped up when she saw what was happening but she knew better than get in between them. The only thing she could do was cry as she watched Inu no Taisho hit her little boy.

"You're sick! You disgust me! What kind of animal does something like this? I knew this would happen! I knew it! I saw the way you were always looking at Sesshomaru!" he yelled.

Inuyasha knew better than to try to fight back. He was nowhere near strong enough to beat his dad.

"Do you want Sesshomaru to suffer? Are you trying to drive him into despair? As long as I live I will not let you have your way! You two will always be brothers! We can drain all of your blood and dump it in a deserted lake, but that won't change a thing. You will always be brothers!" Their father yelled as he continued to hit Inuyasha.

"STOP IT!"

Everyone in the room turned to look at the source of the voice. Sesshomaru was slowly making his way down the stairs, his tail dragging along the steps, with a look of shock on his face.

'_Did Sesshomaru hear that? Did he hear my deepest secret?'_ Inuyasha thought.

Sesshomaru hung his head low as he made it to the bottom of the stairs. "Please stop, Father. Because for a long time now…" Sesshomaru lifted his head to show he was smiling.

"I've been in love with him too. I love my little brother more than anyone else in the whole world."

Inu no Taisho ran to Sesshomaru and grabbed his arm. "No! You're wrong, Sesshomaru. What you're feeling isn't love!"

"Stop it." Sesshomaru said trying to take his arm away. He was to weak from his battle before hand to do anything though.

"Inuyasha doesn't love you! He just wants to make fun of you! Humiliate you! Please, Sesshomaru, listen to me! Tell him, Inuyasha! Tell him the truth!"

Inuyasha hesitated. He looked at Sesshomaru.

"It's not true. Is it, Little Brother?" Sesshomaru said in a small voice.

"Of course it is. I mean, come on. Why would I be in love with you of all people?" Inuyasha said harshly.

'I don't want to hurt you, Sesshomaru. And this is the only way to ensure you never suffer.' Inuyasha thought.

"I mean, someone would have to be pretty crazy to go after you. You're just an under developed little kid. You're my older brother, yet people always mistake me for the oldest. Did you honestly think that just because I gave you a little kiss, I loved you? Your so stupid."

'_I love only you, Sesshomaru! It's only you! I love only you!'_

Inuyasha watched as the tears fell from Sesshomaru's eyes. He leaped up the stairs and ran into his room. Inuyasha couldn't take it. He couldn't believe what he had just done.

"Sesshomaru!" he called and tried to run up the stairs.

"No!" Inu no Taisho jumped in front of him. "Inuyasha, as long as I'm alive I won't let you have your way! Get out of here now and stay away from Sesshomaru!"

Inuyasha suddenly felt himself punch his dad in the face. His father fell to ground, not really out of pain, but more out of shock.

"I won't ever see Sesshomaru again. But I'm only doing it for him, not because you told me too!" Inuyasha ran from the house without so much as a look back. Izayoi fell to the ground in tears over her son and stepson. She listened to the sounds of Sesshomaru crying from his room and cried even harder.

_"Why did you say those things?" Kagome asked._

"_I thought that was the only way to keep from hurting him. Now I know that wasn't the answer." Inuyasha said sadly. _

_Miroku felt a tear fall from his face. He quickly wiped it away. "I'm sorry this happened to you, Inuyasha. I had no idea." _

"_It's ok. But, it only gets worse from here." _

Hope you like it. This has to be one of the best chapters I have ever written. Review!


	4. No More Lying

I think I'm going to write a sequel to my best story. That story is **Orpheus and Eurydice. **It was the best story I've ever written. I think a sequel would be a good idea. Anyway, back to Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's love issue.

"I remember one time after you left, Sesshomaru had a conversation with his dad about the situation." Myoga said to Inuyasha.

"_He did? What did he tell him?" Inuyasha asked. _

"_He simply told him that he loved you. He told him nothing would ever change that." Myoga said. _

"_That's so sad." Sango said. _

"_Tell me what happened." Inuyasha said. _

_Myoga began the sad story…_

"Sesshomaru. We need to talk." Inu no Taisho said to his son.

"Why? What is it you need to know?" Sesshomaru said.

Inu no Taisho walked his son over to a table. He sat Sesshomaru down in a chair and bent down next to him. He sighed deeply then began.

"Sesshomaru. You can't do this. I know Inuyasha is in love with you, but you can rise above that. You must not fall for your younger brother's tricks." He said.

"Huh?" Sesshomaru said.

Inu no Taisho sighed again. He stared Sesshomaru in the eyes and spoke very clearly.

"Sesshomaru, incest is a terrible thing. It always has been and it always will be. You are the heir to the throne. You will become Lord of the Western Lands. Feeling of love between brother and brother are forbidden. I know that it hurts now but when you become an adult these feelings you have will disappear."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and shook his head. He fiddled with the long sleeves on his pale green kimono. He opened his eyes but didn't look at his father. He spoke in a small voice.

"That's not true. If it was then it wouldn't hurt this much."

Inu no Taisho stood up. He towered over Sesshomaru's small body. After all, the older brother was even smaller than Inuyasha.

"What are you saying, son?" his father said.

Sesshomaru felt tears fall from his eyes. He looked up at his father.

"I love Inuyasha. I love him with all my heart! You can't take that away from me!" Sesshomaru shouted.

"No! You can't be in love with your brother! It's forbidden!"

Sesshomaru stood up so abruptly his chair fell over. "I don't care! I love him! I love him! I know it's wrong! I know it's forbidden but I don't care! I don't care if I get sent to hell for what I'm doing. As long as Inuyasha is with me I'll go with a smile on my face."

"You can't do this. Sesshomaru! You can't! I will not allow this to happen!" Inu no Taisho screamed.

Sesshomaru doubled over. The tears fell from his face to make little spots on the floor. He looked up at his father. Though he was crying the look on his face was pure determination.

"I will go to hell and take my tainted heart with me. And the whole way down I will be holding Inuyasha's hand. It's nothing but love and sin from here on out, Father." He said slowly.

Tears were streaming down Sesshomaru's face. Inu no Taisho couldn't even look at his son anymore. He turned around and waved his hand. This signaled that he was done talking. Sesshomaru cried even harder. His father listened to Sesshomaru's footsteps as he ran to his room.

"He didn't take that very well, did he?" Inu no Taisho asked.

Myoga hopped on his shoulder and shook his head. "No, not really."

"Have you been keeping an eye on Inuyasha?"

"Yes. He is safe, my lord."

"Good. Even with all this going on I still love him. I hope he knows that." Inu no Taisho said with sad face.

"I think he knows. But what do you plan to do?" Myoga asked.

Inu no Taisho got a serious look on his face. Then he turned on his heel and left the room.

As Inu no Taisho walked into his room he noticed Izayoi sitting on the bed. She looked upset. Inu no Taisho walked over to her and hugged her. She snuggled into his embrace and spoke.

"We can't stop them. They are in love, darling. Who are we to say they can't love each other?"

Inu no Taisho looked at his wife. "I can't allow this. Sesshomaru is to be the heir to throne. He will become ruler of the Western Lands. Who will respect and fear him if they know he has taken his own brother as a mate?"

"What does that matter? Sesshomaru is a smart boy. He can make it work out. People will fear and respect more than they do you. What did the other demon lords say when you took me for your mate? It's the same situation. This is more than a phase the boys are going through. I don't want them to live with a broken heart for the rest of their lives. They are two young boys and like flowers they will wither away. Young boys must love and ours do. They love each other."

Inu no Taisho listened to these words. He didn't understand how Izayoi could be so calm about the situation. She had made some good points that he couldn't really argue with. At the same time he knew that this was much different then falling in love with a human.

"Izayoi, you don't understand. They are brothers. They cannot fall in love in love. It's forbidden not only because Sesshomaru is to be a demon lord, but also for the sake of morality."

Izayoi got an odd look in her eyes. "Morality? This weapon of destruction called Morality is after our sons now. But Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are using it to spill their own blood. Slowly they are turning away from each other so they can please you. They're killing themselves because of morality." She said harshly.

Inu no Taisho stood up. "You know as well as I that Sesshomaru is not your son. He is to be Lord of the Western Lands and morality is the only thing I have on my side now. Morality will make it possible." He left the room.

Izayoi started crying. She had always known that Sesshomaru wasn't her son, but she still had a motherly love for the child. And now that Inuyasha wasn't home anymore he was all she had. She cried harder at the thought of her own son. He hadn't returned in so long. She was beyond worried. She got up and walked out of the room.

Sesshomaru sat on his bed and cried. He didn't stop. His little puppy climbed on his bed and licked his hand. Sesshomaru giggled a little and held him tightly.

"I know Little Brother was lying to me. He was never a good liar. He loves me more than I love him. But it hurt so much when he said he hated me." Sesshomaru said to the little dog.

The dog barked in response.

"I miss him so much. It hurts. Inuyasha. I love you. I love you. Please, tell me you love me. Inuyasha. INUYASHA!" Sesshomaru shouted and collapsed on the bed with the puppy in his hands. He cried harder then he could ever remember. The puppy curled in Sesshomaru's arms and licked him. He knew this wouldn't make him feel better, but he had to try.

Izayoi walked into Sesshomaru's bedroom. She couldn't stifle the cry that had escaped her lips as she watched Sesshomaru shout her son's name over and over again. Sesshomaru looked up and saw her standing there. He noticed the tears in her eyes.

"What is it?" he asked still holding his little puppy.

Izayoi smiled a little as she saw him. He looked so helpless. His face was stained with tears and the puppy in his arms just added to the childish effect. Izayoi saw that behind his eyes he was calling for help. He was calling for Inuyasha to help him. She walked over to Sesshomaru and hugged him. He tried to escape at first then he relaxed. He cried into her shoulder.

"I don't want Inuyasha to say he hates me anymore. I want him to say he loves me. I know he does but I want him to say it. Why can't he say it?" Sesshomaru cried.

Izayoi held the young boy close. She felt like she would never let him go. She closed her eyes and let the tears fall. "He has too much morality. He doesn't want to hurt you. That's all. He just doesn't want to hurt you."

Izayoi held the crying boy and his puppy in her arms. She prayed for a miracle. Though she didn't expect one, she did hope for one.

"Oh my god, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said covering his mouth.

"_He was so upset. He just wanted you with him, Inuyasha. That was it." Myoga said. _

_Inuyasha didn't bother to wipe away the tears that fell down his face. "I never stopped thinking about him. He was my everything. Even now, I still feel the same. Nothing will ever change that." _

"_What happened after that?" Shippo asked. _

_Inuyasha looked at him and spoke between his tears. _


	5. The End Of Morality

Thanks a lot to **Inuyasha-1girl and Inuyashafangirl007 **for reviewing. I really appreciate it. Hope you like this chapter. Oh and what did you think of the revised chapter 4. Let me know.

"_Inuyasha, you don't have to tell us everything in one night. You can wait." Miroku said. _

_Inuyasha shook his head. Tears went flying from side to side as he did. "I don't want to drag this out. I want to finish this." _

_The others nodded their head. Inuyasha began to tell them the next half of his story…_

Inuyasha sat in the middle of a field. He was so depressed. He knew what he was doing was wrong. It was his fault all this had happened. Sesshomaru would have never confessed his love if he hadn't kissed him. In fact no one would know how either of them felt if he just hadn't kissed him. Inuyasha reached into his pocket and pulled out a small knife he had found. He looked at it. It shined at him daring him to do what was on his mind.

Inuyasha was never the type to back away from a dare.

He lowered the knife to his wrist. He shut his eyes and whispered to himself.

"Good bye, Sesshomaru. I love you."

He was about to drag the blade along his wrist but then someone knocked it out of his hand.

"Don't act so spoiled."

Inuyasha looked up to his friend Toboe (like the wolf's rain one hehe) looking down at him. Inuyasha got an angry look on his face.

"Spoiled! After everything I've been going through you have the gall to call me spoiled!"

Toboe just continued to stare at him. "You are acting spoiled. Just think about how Sesshomaru would feel if he knew you killed yourself over him. Don't you think he would try to do the same thing? Do you really want him to meet such a terrible end? And what about your parents? Wouldn't they be upset too?" he said calmly.

"My parents? They look at me in shame now. They call me sick. They say I'm disgusting. But, Sesshomaru…he would never shun me. He loves me. He really loves me. Hehe. I guess they are all right. I'm sick. I'm disgusting. I've always…wanted to make love to my older brother. He is the only person I need. I love him."

Toboe gave Inuyasha a serious look. "Your parents and all of them…they could be right. But you…you're a fool. They don't know what you've been through. They don't know how you feel about all this. They just judge you. They keep telling you the same high-minded morality. But you've always loved Sesshomaru, haven't you. Then why do you care what they think? They don't know how you've suffered. They don't know that this is driving you to suicide. They can't imagine the pain you're going through. The one person who can is Sesshomaru. He is going through the same thing you are. So go to him, Inuyasha. He's waiting for you."

Inuyasha looked at his friend with tears in his eyes. He ran to him and grabbed him around his waist. Toboe stroked his hair.

"Thank you. You care about me. You and Sesshomaru are the only ones left. But even if it was just one of you…then I could keep living. As long as one person doesn't hate me…I can keep going." He said.

Toboe smiled as he listened to Inuyasha's words and watched his tears fall. Inuyasha thought about Sesshomaru and suddenly couldn't wait to see him. Toboe pushed Inuyasha away from him and pulled something out of his pocket.

"Give this to Sesshomaru. When you do tell him you want to marry him. Then run away together." Toboe told him.

Inuyasha grabbed the object and ran towards his house.

_"Toboe was my best friend. He was the greatest. I couldn't have done it without him." Inuyasha said._

"_I can't believe you tried to kill yourself. You went through so much. I'm sorry." Kagome said. _

"_Don't apologize. It isn't your fault. But, my story is almost ending. Let me finish." _

Oh yea! Don't forget to review my revised chapter if you haven't. but also dont forget to review this one too.


	6. The Proposal

Inuyasha ran towards his house. But then he stopped. He suddenly realized what he was doing. He was scared. He sat down at the edge of a tree and stared at the object Toboe had given him. It was a necklace. It had a blue moon on it and it shined like a moon should. He remembered the instructions Toboe had given him.

'Give this to Sesshomaru. When you do tell him you want to marry him. Then run away together.'

Marriage? Inuyasha turned the word over and over again in his head. He realized that he would give everything if Sesshomaru would become his husband. All he wanted was to be with him. To hug him and kiss him. To hold him and sleep next to him. And Inuyasha couldn't deny his desire to make love to him. He wanted his older brother in everyway that was possible. He sighed and put the necklace in his pocket. He wanted to see Sesshomaru but he was scared. He didn't want to go back home. He didn't want to see his father again.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked up to see Sesshomaru standing a few feet in front of him. His hair was floating gracefully in the wind and the half moon in the night sky was a mirror reflection of the moon on Sesshomaru's forehead. Inuyasha noticed that his tail was dragging behind him.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said. "How many times do I have to tell you to keep your tail on shoulders?"

Sesshomaru slowly lifted his tail onto his shoulders. They kept staring at each other. Finally, Sesshomaru ran towards Inuyasha and jumped in his arms. Inuyasha held him tightly and kissed him on his head.

"Sesshomaru, why are you here?"

Sesshomaru buried his head in Inuyasha's chest. "I was just walking. I couldn't take the tension at home. I had to get out. I'm so happy I ran into you."

Inuyasha thought about the necklace in his pocket. Sitting under a tree with his brother in his arms, he knew that he was the one. He knew that the only person he would ever need in his entire life is Sesshomaru. He slowly pushed Sesshomaru away from him and reached into his pocket. When he took out the necklace, Sesshomaru gasped.

"Turn around." Inuyasha gently commanded.

Sesshomaru did so and lifted up his long hair. Inuyasha put the necklace on him pulled him into an embrace. Sesshomaru fingered the necklace resting lightly on his chest. He smiled and turned to Inuyasha.

"It's so beautiful, Inuyasha. Thank you." He said. Inuyasha smiled and waved off the comment. Then he kissed Sesshomaru lightly on the lips.

"Sesshomaru, there's something else. I need to ask you something."

Sesshomaru nodded and waited for Inuyasha to ask. Inuyasha took a deep breath. He looked at Sesshomaru and smiled. The moonlight framed his body and made him look like an angel. He hugged Sesshomaru again. The elder brother rested his head under Inuyasha's neck and inhaled his scent. He wasn't going to rush Inuyasha into asking his question.

"Sesshomaru. Why are you so small?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru looked up at Inuyasha. "Why are you so big? It's not my fault you grow faster than me." He said.

Inuyasha just laughed. "Ok. But…that isn't what I wanted to ask you."

Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha a concerned look. "What is it?" he asked.

Inuyasha cupped Sesshomaru's hands in his face and looked at him. "Sesshomaru. Marry me. I want us to be together for all eternity. Will you marry me? Please?"

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha and felt tears come out of his eyes. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Inuyasha. That night when you were in my room and you kissed me. I knew what you were doing and did nothing to stop you. I wanted to be kissed by you." Sesshomaru looked at the ground then back at Inuyasha. He smiled and laughed through his tears. "Yes! Of course! I want to be your husband! I want to be the only one for you!" Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha around the neck. Inuyasha kissed Sesshomaru all over his face before finally resting on his lips. He kissed him passionately and felt his desire for Sesshomaru rise. But he didn't make a suggestion to Sesshomaru. It was to early for anything like that to happen. He just kissed him.

He ran his tongue along Sesshomaru's teeth before actually entering his mouth. They played with each other's tongues while Sesshomaru ran his hand through Inuyasha's hair and Inuyasha just held Sesshomaru around his waist.

Sesshomaru was the first to pull away. He rested his head in Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha tenderly stroked his hair. "You're my husband. Inuyasha. You are mine and mine alone. I will do everything in power to make sure that no one tears us apart."

Inuyasha rubbed his face in Sesshomaru's hair and smiled. "So will I. I love you, Sesshomaru. I love you."

"I love you too, darling."

Inuyasha smiled at his nickname. He couldn't think of a better way to spend the night then to sit with Sesshomaru in his arms. Then he decided that he wanted to give his brother a nickname too. He looked at Sesshomaru and it hit him. He remembered the day they were in the forest of sakura blossoms. He remembered the sweet words he whispered in the wind.

"Are you sleepy?" he asked.

Sesshomaru nodded his head.

"Then go to sleep, beloved. Go to sleep."

_"That was mine and Sesshomaru's first real kiss. And the day he became my husband." Inuyasha said._

_Kagome and Sango looked at Inuyasha with tears in their eyes. Miroku and Shippo sat in stunned silence. It was hard to believe that these two were so in love. _

"_What happened? If you two ran away together than how come you aren't together now?" Kagome asked. _

"_Because we didn't run away. Sesshomaru loved our father very much and just couldn't leave without telling him. So…we never got together." _

"_What happened after that night?" Miroku asked._

_Inuyasha looked at him and began to tell him the next part. _


	7. His Final Decision

A few more reviews! Thanks **Angel Pen, purple-sesshie, Little-Cloud, and DragonBabyDracona**. Let's continue.

Sesshomaru had been sneaking out of the house for a long time. He would always meet up with Inuyasha. Sesshomaru couldn't wait until nightfall when he would be able to see his husband again. He never took off the necklace he gave him. He smiled every time he held it. He knew that Inuyasha was always with him. He made sure to always hide it from his father though. He kept it hidden under his kimonos. He knew that if his father found out that he was seeing Inuyasha he would take him away.

Now he was sitting underneath a tree with his lover stroking his hair. Inuyasha held him in his lap and pressed light kisses to his head. Sesshomaru gave a lazy sigh and looked up at Inuyasha.

"I love you so much." His voice was a little hoarse from not speaking for so long.

Inuyasha smiled at him and kissed the moon on his forehead. "I love you too, beloved."

Sesshomaru smiled as he said that. He loved it when Inuyasha called by his nickname. He kissed Inuyasha's neck and slowly made his way up to his lips. Inuyasha kissed him back. He laid Sesshomaru down and rested on top of him. Inuyasha started to play with the fur of his tail then trailed his hand down his body. He rested his hand above his pants and started to go lower. Sesshomaru instantly broke the kiss and grabbed Inuyasha's hand.

"Don't Inuyasha." He said.

Inuyasha sighed and crossed his arms over Sesshomaru's chest. "Ok, Sesshomaru. I won't do anything."

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I'm just not ready for anything like that." Sesshomaru said sadly.

Inuyasha stroked Sesshomaru's hair. "Don't apologize, beloved. Hehe. You're so cute. I can wait. I don't want to do anything you don't want."

Sesshomaru smiled. "Thank you so much."

Inuyasha rested his head on Sesshomaru's chest while Sesshomaru held him. The time they spent together was pure bliss. But all good things must come to an end…

The first rays of morning shone in the sky and that was cue for Sesshomaru to head home. Inuyasha kissed him good-bye and felt his heart break when his husband left. But he knew that he would see him again tonight. He smiled and headed back towards the forest.

Sesshomaru quietly snuck back into the house. He thought he was in the clear until he saw his dad sitting at the bottom of the stairs. Sesshomaru knew he was waiting for him. He slowly walked towards him with a look of fear.

"Father?"

"Where have you been, Sesshomaru?" he asked.

Sesshomaru quickly made an excuse. "I couldn't sleep. I just went out for a walk in the sakura forest." He shrugged. It wasn't a complete lie. He was in a forest, just not the sakura forest. And sometimes him and Inuyasha did walk. Sometimes…

Inu no Taisho shook his head. "Why? Why would you lie to me like that?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer. How was his dad so sure he was lying?

"Sesshomaru, I can smell Inuyasha all over you. You've been seeing him haven't you?" his dad asked.

Sesshomaru gasped. Of course Inuyasha's scent would be on him. How could he so stupid?

"Father, please listen to me. I love Inuyasha. I can't help it. I can't. He makes me so happy. He made me his husband, Father. We love each other so much."

His dad put up a hand to make him stop talking. "That's enough. I don't want to hear anymore. We're leaving."

"What?"

"We're leaving. I refuse to have my sons be in love. I won't have it. We're leaving to the other side of the Western Lands. Inuyasha will stay here." He stood up.

Sesshomaru just stood there with his mouth open. "No! You can't do that! You can't! I love him, Father! Please don't do this!"

But Inu no Taisho had had enough. It was time to take control of the situation and this was the only way. He hated seeing his sons so heartbroken but he had no choice. He walked passed Sesshomaru and disappeared into the empty hall.

Sesshomaru stared after him. He was leaving Inuyasha. He couldn't believe it. He touched his necklace and sat on the stairs.

"Why does everyone hate us, Inuyasha? Why? All we did…was fall in love."

Not one of my best chapters but I love the last line.


	8. Only You

Sorry it took so long. This chapter probably won't be as good as it could be. I ask your forgiveness….

Sesshomaru ran away from Inuyasha. The younger brother called after him but he did not look back. Sesshomaru had just told Inuyasha that he was leaving with his dad. He couldn't stand to see the look on Inuyasha's face so he ran. Inuyasha plopped down on the ground and thought about what he had just been told. He couldn't believe it. His dad was really serious about their relationship. He felt a tear fall down his face and didn't bother to wipe it away.

"Why are you crying?"

Inuyasha looked up to see Toboe standing behind him. He turned towards him and looked at him with wide eyes. "Sesshomaru is leaving. Him and Father are going to the other side of the Western Lands. I'll never see him again!" Inuyasha started sobbing.

Toboe rolled his eyes. "Go get him! Don't sit here crying! You love Sesshomaru and no one, not even your father, can stop that! Go get your husband and run away together!"

Inuyasha looked at Toboe and smiled. He was right. He couldn't sit here and do nothing. Inuyasha nodded his head and ran towards the manor.

"Are you ready to go, Sesshomaru?" Inu no Taisho asked.

Sesshomaru nodded his head. He was dressed in a white kimono with red flowers on the collar and sleeves. He tied his hair in a ponytail with a blue and yellow ribbon. He walked over to his father.

Inu no Taisho could see his son's sadness. "Sesshomaru, I'm sorry. I know you're upset but I don't want to see you fall into even more misery by being with Inuyasha. I couldn't handle it if something happened to you two because of your love."

"It's ok, Father. I'll never leave you. Never." Sesshomaru said taking his dad's hand. He smiled at him and they were about to leave. Izayoi watched from the inside of the house. She felt the tears fall down her pretty face. Then she looked in the distance and saw something that made her smile.

"Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru! Wait! Please!"

The sound of Inuyasha's voice could be heard throughout the land. Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks, as did his father.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing here?" he said.

"Just hear me out!" he screamed. "Sesshomaru! I love you! I love you with all my heart and soul! I know I can never make you happy but I don't care! If I could kill you and hold your body as I die then I'll be a happy man. I just want to be with you! I love you! Please, my husband, my beloved…run away with me. Come with me."

Sesshomaru didn't want to turn around. He knew that if he saw his brother's face he would lose all his resolve.

"Father!" he screamed. He ran to his father and hugged him tightly around the waist.

"Yes. It's ok, Sesshomaru. I understand. We'll leave right now."

Inuyasha felt as though someone had stabbed him. He slowly turned around and started to walk away.

"Father." Sesshomaru said. "I'm sorry." He pushed his dad away and ran towards Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! Wait! Please!" the ribbon in his hair fell off leaving only his shiny strands to flow behind him. Inuyasha turned around and grabbed him.

"Inuyasha! I don't need flowers or blessings or any of that stuff! All I want is you with me! And if you ever let me go again I'll kill you! And then I'll kill myself." Sesshomaru said with tears in his eyes.

Inuyasha rubbed Sesshomaru's hair gently. "Let's go, Sesshomaru."

Inu no Taisho got an angry look on his face. "No. You're not going anywhere."

Ok. I'll try to write more soon!


	9. A Change of Plans

I greatly doubt anyone still reads this but for some reason I wanted to update. I had to read the whole story again to remember what had happened. In case anyone forgot (those who still read) Sesshomaru has a pretty moon necklace from Inuyasha, the two brothers are 'engaged', and Inu no Taisho won't let them run away together. That's the gist. Oh yea, and a random friend of Inuyasha pops up to give him advice. Yea, so it's been a while but I hope at least one person still reads this.

"You're not going anywhere." Inu no Taisho said. Inuyasha held his brother tightly in his arms. There was no way he would let him go again. Why couldn't their father see that nothing would stop them from loving each other? Was it so hard to accept? Was it that difficult? Inuyasha clutched Sesshomaru even tighter. They both stared at their father. What could they do against someone as strong as him?

"Please, let them be!"

Who was that? Inuyasha looked past his father to see his beautiful mother come running from the house. She grabbed her husband by the shoulder and shook him. "Look at them!" she cried. "Stop thinking about yourself and look at them! Look at their determination! Look at their love! No matter what we try to do they will always find their way back to each other. They will never stop loving each other. We can't change that."

Inu no Taisho looked at his wife. She was crying again. He hated making her cry. His love for her was nearly unbearable. He looked back at his sons. Did they feel like that? Did they love each other so much they felt like their hearts would explode? How could he deny someone who loved someone almost as much as he loved Izayoi? But these were his sons. They were brothers. How was he supposed to accept the fact his sons were in love? How could he accept that his sons wanted to kiss and one day make love? But he looked into their eyes that were a pathway to their hearts. Izayoi was right. He could do nothing. They would stay together forever.

"Then go." he said to them. "Leave. Go find yourself a cave to hide in for no one will accept you. You are my sons and I love you both very much, but if you want to do this I won't be part of it. I'll be waiting. If you want to return make sure you have a different perspective on what you're doing. Go now." he turned around and started to walk back towards the house. Izayoi nodded to her boys to go on. Then she followed her husband. He would need someone to be with him tonight. That was probably the hardest thing he ever had to do.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked at each other. They were free. They could do whatever they wanted. They could get married, they could kiss in public, they were no longer held down by their father. Then why did Sesshomaru feel so bad? Why did he want to run to his father and ask him to forgive him? He still loved Inuyasha, but now...he was starting to realize the seriousness of what they were doing. They were brothers. Half brothers maybe, but still brother with the same blood. Maybe, they were the ones in the wrong.

Inuyasha noticed Sesshomaru face. It was stricken with guilt. Was Sesshomaru having second thoughts? Inuyasha pulled on his brother's waist as a signal that they should be leaving. He had to get him away from here before he changed his mind.

"Inuyasha, wait." Sesshomaru said.

"Wait for what? We have permission now. We can be happy. We can continue to live as husbands." Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru just shook his head. "No, we can't. Father is right. Who will accept us? Where would we go?" Sesshomaru let go of his brother and stood a few feet back.

"Don't do this to me, Sesshomaru. I love you. You know I do. I don't care what other people think of us, I just want to be with you! You can't do this to me." Tears started to fall from Inuyasha's eyes as he spoke. Sesshomaru couldn't take the guilt. He was starting to feel sick. He looked at Inuyasha and simply shook his head.

"I'm going back." he said. "You know I love you, but this is a forbidden love. It can never be. We will never be happy if we continue to do this. I love you. I hope one day you will forgive me." Sesshomaru took off the necklace Inuyasha had given him and laid it on the ground. Then he ran back to his father's house. Inuyasha stared at him. He walked over and picked up the necklace. His husband was gone. In fact, he could no longer call him his husband. He was his brother. He was his half brother. Nothing more.

"Father, I'll stay here with you. I won't go with Inuyasha. Please, accept my apology." Sesshomaru bent on one knee in front of his father. Inu no Taisho stared at him. He had come asking for to be forgiven and had done it in a noble way. Admirable. He would make a great Lord of the Western Lands. Inu no Taisho lifted his son's head up and looked at him.

"Do what you think is right." he said simply. Sesshomaru nodded and left for his room.

My writing has gotten a little bit better since the last time I updated. I still love reviews. Maybe someone does read this.


	10. Chapter 10

I should try to end this story soon. It's been too long.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you, Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"What happened after that?" Shippo asked.

Inuyasha shook his head. "I went back to live with them too. Where else could I have gone? But as time passed Sesshomaru and I started to fight more. To anyone who didn't know our past it would seem like we hated each other. We fought and cursed each other to no avail. But that was probably just to convince ourselves that we didn't love each other anymore. Such a lie."

"You can be with him now, Inuyasha! You two are adults with no one to keep you from doing what you want!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha just shook his head. He knew that his relationship with Sesshomaru was over. There was nothing anyone could do. "I'd rather not talk about it anymore." he said. He stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled something out. Everyone gasped as they saw it. It was the moon necklace he had described in his story. He put it around his own neck and fingered it. "There's nothing we can do. It's over between us."

Sesshomaru looked at the sky. The moon matched the one on his head. He had sat outside the hut and listened to Inuyasha's story. How he missed his brother...the pain was so much. But what could they do? Their love was forbidden. How could they look each other in the eye and say they loved each other? It was sinful. It was disgusting.That's what was planted in their minds. There was nothing they could do. They would never show or tell each other how much they really cared. He stood and prepared to leave but someone stopped him.

"Don't leave yet." Miroku said.

Him, Sango, Kagome, and Shippo were standing outside. Inuyasha followed them out. The two brothers stared at each other.

"You two need to talk." Kagome said.

Short chapter but what can I do? I'll make one more chapter...


End file.
